


Ice is Melted back to Life

by deLoonii



Series: The Escort and His Company Man [3]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Dates, M/M, Morning After, This AU's going to be the death of me, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLoonii/pseuds/deLoonii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a small coffeehouse not too far down the block and when Axton entered, a few people greeted him. Rhys tugged his shirt collar higher self consciously as they walked up to the counter. Axton didn’t release his hand even as he chatted up the barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice is Melted back to Life

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on Hope You Guess My Name... >_>;  
> If it isn't obvious by now, I ship Rhys with literally everyone.  
> Subsequently, this is my favorite AU to write.  
> So, best of both worlds!
> 
> Un-betaed cause I'm impatient and wanted to post this

Twelve hours never seemed to pass so quickly. Rhys wasn’t complaining, per-say, but he was surprised by just how fast the night went. He felt wonderfully sore and utterly relaxed. He knew he had a few marks along his skin that he would need to cover before work on Monday. Sitting up in bed, Rhys ran his hands through his hair and popped his back. Jack was lying next to him, looking up at the company man.

“Morning, pumpkin,” Jack grinned, reaching up to touch one of the marks on Rhys’ neck.

Rhys hissed softly and tipped his head up. “Good morning… Did you sleep well?”  
Jack nodded, smiling slightly. He sat up with a quiet grunt and pulled Rhys into a kiss. He knew their time was about to end and he wanted to leave Rhys reeling. He worked his mouth against Rhys for a few moments before pulling back and shifting out of bed.

“Sadly, our time has come to a close.” Jack sighed dramatically, holding his hand out for the younger man. “Let me walk you out.”

Rhys grabbed the robe he had been wearing the night before and tugged it back on. Jack smiled and led him back to the door he had come through. He opened it and smirked. Catching Rhys’ waist he kissed him deeply with a fond squeeze to his backside. The amber haired man shuddered and brushed his fingers against Jack’s cheek.

“It’s been… It’s been really fun, Jack.” He smiled, looking into the escort’s eyes.

Jack winked, “Come back and see me sometime, kitten.”

Rhys headed back to the little bathroom, blushing at Jack’s words. He left the robe in the hamper provided and stepped in the shower. As much as he liked the smell of Jack lingering on his skin, he needed to wash the sweat off his body. After he was clean, Rhys dried off and redressed. He left the bathroom and headed to the elevator, going back to the ground floor.

“Oh, good morning, Rhys!” Axton greeted, catching sight of the young man from the little sitting room.

Rhys stopped and smiled at the burly man. “Morning Axton, how are you?”

The escort smiled, shrugging his shoulders. He looked slightly flustered, a hint of blush dusting his cheeks and nose. “I’m-I’m good. I was wondering, if you’re not busy, would you like to go have breakfast with me?”

Rhys blinked a few times and looked at the man. “Um… Sure, I’d like that, actually.”

Axton grinned and moved to grab his jacket. He slung the leather jacket over his shoulder and offered Rhys a hand. After a beat of hesitation, Rhys wound his fingers with Axton’s and let himself be led out of the building. The blond’s hand felt good against his own, his fingers and palms well worn from work.

There was a small coffeehouse not too far down the block and when Axton entered, a few people greeted him. Rhys tugged his shirt collar higher self consciously as they walked up to the counter. Axton didn’t release his hand even as he chatted up the barista. There was a little pie plush sitting on the edge of the counter, smiling at the customers from its perch.

“So whatcha feeling, darlin’?” Axton asked, looking over at Rhys with that same disarming grin from when they first met.

Rhys offered a perfunctory glance up at the menu. “May I have a house mocha please?”

The barista wrote their orders on a slip of paper and rang them up. Before Rhys even had time to grab his wallet from his pocket, Axton had pulled out a bill and handed it over. He dropped the change in the tip jar and glanced over at Rhys.

“Where would you like to sit?” The blond asked, nodding toward the various areas to sit around the café.

Rhys observed the room before spotting a small area near the window and away from most of the people. He nodded and they walked over to the little alcove, settling into the comfortable chairs that faced one another. They sat for a moment in silence before their drinks arrived.

“Thanks, Mando.” Axton smiled, tipping his drink in a half-salute to the barista. “So… How ya doing, Rhys?”

Rhys sipped his coffee and sighed as the warmth and sweetness seeped into his tired body. “I’m… good… Yeah, I’m good. I thought I was going to feel, I dunno, weird or something after it all but, I don’t.”

A knowing smile played on Axton’s lips as he took a few sips of his own coffee. “Society puts too much pressure on people when it comes to sex. They covet the idea of it while simultaneously demonizing anyone who enjoys it.”

Rhys looked at the man across from him with a raised eyebrow. It wasn’t surprising that Axton was opinionated on the subject but the eloquence in which he spoke made Rhys wonder if the man had ever spoken about the subject in public forum.

“I assume this isn’t the first time that you’ve talked about this with a client.” Rhys commented with a small smile. “You’re right though… I just… I wanted to experience it at least once.”

A small blush spread across his face at the thought. It was surprising but Axton was easy to talk to and he didn’t seem to judge. The blond looked at Rhys from over his coffee with a raised brow. He set the cup down and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. The company man felt his cheeks heat from they way Axton was looking at him.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Axton asked. “You don’t need to answer but I’m just curious.”

It was an interesting question. Rhys had enjoyed himself. Jack had been good to him and the act itself had been enjoyable. He turned his cup in his hands thoughtfully and nodded. He looked into Axton’s eyes and smiled at him, nodding more confidently. The blond smiled, sitting back and taking up his coffee again and draining the its contents.

“I’m glad.” Axton smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. Rhys smiled in return, feeling a warmth not from his coffee curling in his chest.

“Thanks, Axton.” He replied, rubbing his neck slightly. “And, I totally agree about the sex thing… Society is oversexed and incredibly prude at the same time. Everything is over saturated with symbolism for sex while demonizing anyone who enjoys the act or use it for monetary gain.”

The blond blinked a few times and laughed. Rhys balked slightly for a moment before realizing that Axton wasn’t laughing _at_ him. He smiled and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. Axton quieted down and nodded in agreement. A comfortable silence fell over them as the company man finished his coffee.

After a while Rhys realized that he really shouldn’t take up any more of Axton’s time. He swallowed quietly and stood. “So um, I need to head out… This has been really nice.”

Axton stood as well and reached out to take one of Rhys’ hands in his own. “Would you like to maybe do this again, some time?” He asked, “I’d really like to see you again, Rhys.”

Rhys hoped Axton couldn’t feel the way his heart sped up at the touch. The idea that someone like Axton was actually interested in him was more than a little unbelievable. Not that he wasn’t happy about it. He looked into Axton’s eyes, biting his lip slightly. His eyes were sparkling, resembling emeralds in the late morning light.

“I’d like to see you again too, Axton.” The amber haired man replied, squeezing Axton’s hand minutely.

Rhys took his phone from his pocket, unlocked it, opened up a new contact, and handed it to Axton. The blond tapped in his number, saving it to the phone before handing it back. Rhys immediately hit call when he had his phone back. Axton saved the number after accepting and ending the call.

Smiling, Rhys pocketed his phone. He looked at Axton for a moment before turning toward the entrance. He attempted to hide his blush as he looked over his shoulder. “See you soon Axton.”

“See you soon, Rhys.” Axton replied, waving goodbye to the young man.

The company man left the café with a warmth settled in his chest. He made it back to his car before his phone buzzed with an incoming text. He pulled the device out and smiled. It was from Axton.

_[Have a good weekend, Rhys. P.S. Your blush is really cute.]_

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another story after this, but after that... Idk.  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
